Musico
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: El ojiverde ladeo la cabeza algo confundido y al final se carcajeo. "¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? No todos los músicos rompen el corazón, o tal vez soy el único" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mía. :d

* * *

><p>La multitud del restaurante quedo en silencio cuando las luces se apagaron.<p>

"Debe ser la banda de Gilbert. _Maple~_" Dijo la chica.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" la italiana susurro a su amiga canadiense.

"¡Son la razón por la que estamos aquí!" Argumentaba y reía a la vez la rubia. "Prometí que te los presentaría, ¿no?"

"No, tu me obligaste a venir" Frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mas, pues las luces se habían encendido.

Todos miraron al escenario y ahora tres chicos estaban sobre el escenario, un castaño ojiverde tocaba la guitarra acústica, un rubio ojiazul, quien era el primo de Marguerite estaba tocando el teclado y el albino ojirubí de nombre Gilbert estaba cantando con el micrófono, con un ave amarilla volando sobre su cabeza.

La italiana no podía creer que el trió de amigos actualmente tuvieran talento, pues el público sonreía y aplaudía para ellos.

La cara de la castaña enrojeció como un tomate al ver al castaño ojiverde guiñarle el ojo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente y miro en otra dirección.

***Minutos después***

La banda termino de tocar y se despidieron del público, saliendo por la puerta trasera.

"Bueno, ya se fueron. Mala suerte, ¿nos vamos ya?" Insistía Lovina, quien se levanto de su asiento.

"¡_Wait_!" Se levanto la canadiense de su asiento y tomó a la mayor del codo para que no escapara.

"_Hallo mein Birdie_" Escucharon ambas la voz del albino.

"_H-Hello Gilbert_" Las mejillas de la mencionada enrojecieron y soltó a la italiana.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" Pregunto el francés, pero el castaño le dio un codazo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"¡Oh! Ella es hermana de Felicia"

"¿Felicia? ¿La novia de _West_?" Pregunto el albino, quien rodeaba los hombros de la canadiense con su brazo.

"Bueno, ¿por que no mejor nos sentamos?" Sugirió el francés.

***Minutos después***

"¿Entonces, me dirás un nombre?" Dijo el español, de nombre Antonio.

"No"

"¡Por favor!" No seas mala conmigo, ¿si?"

"No" Se cruzo de brazos la italiana y alzo la ceja. "No tengo ningún interés, en gente como tu"

"¿Gente como yo? ¿Qué tienen de malo?" Pregunto con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba mas.

Lovina se rio con un poco de amargura en su voz y al igual que Antonio, también se acerco un poco mas. "Nunca tomas nada en serio, ¿huh? No me esperaba menos de un músico"

El ojiverde ladeo la cabeza algo confundido y al final se carcajeo. "¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? No todos los músicos rompen el corazón, o tal vez soy el único"

"¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡Su nombre es Lovina Vargas!" Exclamo la canadiense, algo desesperada.

La chica italiana sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. "¡Marguerite!"

"Tienes un lindo nombre, ¿puedo llamarte Lovi?"

"¡N-No! _Maledizione_"

"¡Solo yo le puedo decir así!" Contesto Marguerite.

"_Kesesese_~"

"¡Nadie puede!" Exclamo Lovina, sintiendo su cara cada vez mas caliente. "Me voy a casa" Se levanto de su asiento.

"Pareces un tomate" Sonreía el español.

"Lovi, voy a regresar con Gilbert y Francis, ¿puedes regresar con Antonio?"

"¿_Che_? ¡No!"

"¡Gracias Maddie!" Abrazo a la rubia en agradecimiento y tomó a la italiana de la mano. "¡Adiós!"

"Bastardo, ¡no me toques!" Trato de zafarse, pero sin resultado.

Llegaron al auto del español ojiverde y este le abrió la puerta a la chica para que entrara, a regañadientes, Lovina entro al auto.

"Bien entonces, ¿Dónde vives?" Encendió el auto y miro a la chica, quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

"Lovi, ¿estas enojada conmigo?"

"…No" Susurro la chica.

"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!" Dijo el ojiverde aliviado.

Pocos minutos después, luego de que Lovina le hubiera dado su dirección, Antonio se estaciono frente a su departamento.

"Llegamos" Miro el español a la menor. "L-Lovina… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?"

La chica, quien ya había abierto la puerta del auto para escapar, se detuvo y observo al chico.

"Y-Yo… Creo que me gustaría" Se sonrojo la chica y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

***Presente***

El español se despertó lentamente de su sueño y observo a la chica a su lado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?" Bostezo al ultimo, aun algo cansado y se sentó en la cama.

"N-No, es solo que…" La chica se sonrojo al sentir al moreno tomar sus manos con las suyas. "E-Estaba pensando en el pasado, en como nos conocimos._ Idiota_"

"¡Oh! Claro, ahora recuerdo" Reía el español ante el pasado. "Nunca creí que saldrías conmigo"

"Yo nunca creí que me pidiera salir contigo, bastardo" Empujo al chico, algo avergonzada.

"Lovi, perdóname, ¿si?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No lo se, creí que estabas enojada conmigo" Se rio un poco Antonio.

"No lo estoy" La chica bostezo un poco y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

"¿Mañana quieres dar un paseo conmigo? Tengo una sorpresa para ti" Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible y se acerco a abrazar a la chica.

"C-Como sea" Sonrió al sentir los labios de Antonio sobre su frente.

"Buenas noches" Murmuro el español. "Te amo"

"_Ti amo, bastardo. Bouna notte_"

* * *

><p>Mehh. con "Tengo una sorpresa para ti" Antonio se refiere a que le pedira matrimonio a Lovina. :o!<br>Dejen reviews. xd  
>Y lean mis demas fics:o?<br>_**Maple~**_


End file.
